blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
History
The history explains the story of ''BlazBlue'' world chronologically as a timeline. Unknown *The Sealed Armament: Izayoi is created. *The Susanoo Unit is discovered in an ancient location underground. *The Alucard family takes in the Susanoo Unit afterwards. *The Kiln and the Boundary which is inside of it is discovered in a location that is more further underground than the place where the Susanoo Unit was discovered. *The Collections of Consciousness are found inside the Boundary. Methods to get in contact with it are developed. *It is discovered that the Boundary can influence the world’s dimensions. The Takamagahara system is developed to manage the Boundary. *The Takamagahara system activates, but an existence above the Tsukuyomi Unit and the Susanoo Unit; the Amaterasu Unit intervenes with it. Great Dark War AD 2099/12/31 *Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki perform the experiment for the smelting of the 1st Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field. However the 1st Prime Field obtains the power of the Eye of the Blue and is sealed inside the Boundary. *Jin Kisaragi who fell into the Kiln in the future travels back in time, and is found by Rachel Alucard. Jin receives the Susanoo Unit and becomes Hakumen. AD 2100 ■ point of the timeloop (※1) *The Black Beast appears in Japan, and the First Great Magic War begins. *Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki’s whereabouts become unknown. *Hakumen tries to fight against the Black Beast alone but is defeated. *Nuclear attacks initiate against the Black Beast, but it was all in vain. Because of this attack, Japan perishes. *The Black Beast’s invasion of Eurasia initiates. AD 2106 *Kazuma Kval gets in contact with the Kiln inside a church of the Magic City of Ishana. He awakens as Yūki Terumi. Terumi kills Tomonori, Tomonori’s “Eye” that saw Terumi’s spirit becomes Jūbei’s artificial eye. Terumi is sealed by Clavis Alucard. *Ragna the Bloodedge travels back in time from AD 2200. He meets Celica Ayatsuki Mercury. *Ragna the Bloodedge fights against the Black Beast and puts it into a state of pause for a year. AD 2107 *The Void Information Management Agency is established. *Nine of the Ten Sages spreads the knowledge of sorcery and it becomes the basis of Magic Formulas. *Terumi’s seal becomes broken by Nine, and the six warriors gather. AD 2108 *The Black Beast reawakens and continues its activity. *Eurasia tries to fight back against the Black Beast. *The use of Magic Formulas is officially initiated and it is able to push back the Black Beast. *The Void Information Management Agency and Nine starts the creation of Magic Formula Armaments and Arch-Enemy Event Weapons. The Void Information Management Agency also starts managing grimoires. *The Magic Formula Armaments are sent out to battle. AD 2109/12/31 *The Final Battle against the Black Beast begins. AD 2110/01/01 *The Black Beast is defeated and the magic element which it was made of spreads throughout the world like a mist. *The six warriors receive the title of Six Heroes. *Yūki Terumi throws Nine and Trinity Glassfille into the Boundary, and Trinity seals her own soul into Thundering Roar: Muchōrin. *Yūki Terumi becomes sealed inside the Boundary due to Jūbei and Hakumen’s effort. Hakumen becomes sealed along with Yūki Terumi inside the Boundary. *The whereabouts of the Six Heroes becomes unknown. *After the end of the First Great Magic War, the world’s population is decreased by half of the amount it had before the appearance of the Black Beast. After the First Great Magic War AD 2111 *Businesses that utilize Magic Formulas are established. *Hierarchical Cities are established in order for humanity to escape from thick magic element. *The Void Information Management Agency merges with the Magic Association and is renamed as the World Void Information Control Organization. AD 2112 to AD 2189 *The Hierarchical City of Izanagi is completed. *The Control Organization develops its first division compromised of military officers. *The ecosystem of the world collapses and new creatures start appearing. *In order to confront against the newly found creatures, the Control Organization sends out vigilantes in order to eradicate them. *The construction of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi begins. *The construction of the 23rd Hierarchical City of Wakumusubi begins. *Small and large city towns are established and migration begins. *23 Hierarchical Cities are developed and the World Void Information Control Organization puts it under their control. *The preference of high adapters of Magic Formulas begins and some citizens start showing dissatisfaction. *The 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido declares independence from the Control Organization. *Rachel awakens from her decades long slumber. *A few years later, Jūbei saves Ragna, Jin and Saya from a hidden laboratory. They are put in Celica’s custody. AD 2190 *Takamagahara frees Terumi from the Boundary. Ikaruga Civil War AD 2191 *Five Hierarchical Cities centered around the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido names themselves as the Ikaruga Federation. *The Control Organization does not accept the existence of the Ikaruga Federation and starts suppression through force against Ikaruga. This initiates the start of the Ikaruga Civil War. *The 7th Agency take use of the civil war and start the experiment to temper a Black Beast. AD 2192 *The Ikaruga Civil War expands territories, the Control Organization declares that this is a war of invasion. *Yūki Terumi attacks the church. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury is murdered and Saya is kidnapped. *Ragna loses his right arm and is critically injured due to being attacked by his insane younger brother, Jin. Rachel Alucard gives Ragna the remnants of the Black Beast, and he becomes saved from death. *The Kisaragi family adopts Jin. AD 2193 *Bullet’s troop was hired by the 7th Agency to retrieve Nirvana from the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi. All were wiped out by Nirvana and Azrael, save for Tager who was extracted to Kokonoe’s lab. The story that which is inherited occurs. *Litchi Faye Ling becomes Kokonoe’s assistant. *Jin Kisaragi enters the Control Organization’s Military Academy. AD 2194/12/25 *The Ikaruga Federation’s center, Ibukido, becomes struck by Highlander: Takemikazuchi’s attack and perishes. *Noel with a memory loss is found in the fiery field of Ibukido. AD 2194 *Noel is adopted into the Vermillion family. AD 2195 *Carl Clover enters the Control Organization’s Military Academy. AD 2196 *The Ikaruga Federation proposes a truce, but the Control Organization declines. *Noel Vermillion enters the Control Organization’s Military Academy, where she meets Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi and Jin Kisaragi. *Kokonoe discovers Hakumen inside the Boundary. She begins a recovery operation. AD 2197/05 *Litchi Faye Ling quits the 7th Agency in order to find Arakune. AD 2197/06 *Tenjō Amanohokosaka gives Bang Shishigami the Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō. *Jin Kisaragi murders Lord Tenjō. However, Jin does not remember anything about this event. *By a request from Tenjō Amanohokosaka, Kagura Mutsuki takes Homura in his custody. *The suppression of the Control Organization ends. The Ikaruga Civil War comes to a close. *Jin Kisaragi is promoted to a Major due to his achievements from the war. *Carl Clover completes Nirvana and drops out of the Military Academy. His whereabouts become unknown. After the Second Great Magic War AD 2198 *The Control Organization bases start getting destroyed one by one. The organization declares that the culprit is a man named Ragna the Bloodedge and puts a high bounty on him. *Noel Vermillion joins the Control Organization’s 4th Magic Division of the Imperial Guards. She becomes Major Jin Kisaragi’s secretary. AD 2198/12 *Litchi Faye Ling starts a business as a doctor in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Calamity Trigger AD 2199/12/31 *Ragna the Bloodedge appears in Kagutsuchi. *Kokonoe sends TR-0009 Tager to Kagutsuchi. *Arakune starts his activity. *Jin Kisaragi ignores his standby order and goes after Ragna. *Noel Vermillion receives an order to bring Jin Kisaragi back to the headquarters. *Hakumen heads to Kagutsuchi. Jūbei also follows him and heads to Kagutsuchi. *Rachel Alucard and Carl Clover start heading to Kagutsuchi. *Ragna the Bloodedge meets Nu-13 in the Kiln located in Kagutsuchi’s basement. *Nu-13 tries to fuse with Ragna and to awaken as the Black Beast. ■ time looping world *In the world where the time loops, Ragna and Jin Kisaragi fall into the Kiln, being sent back in time to the First Great Magic War era. *Kagutsuchi perishes due to an attack by Takemikazuchi. *Whenever Ragna and Nu-13 try to fuse, Takamagahara rewinds time to the point of the timeloop (※1), back to AD 2100. AD 2199/12/31 (escape from the time loop) ■ timeloop ends *Noel Vermillion’s power of the Eye of the Blue awakens, and she saves Ragna from falling into the Kiln. History becomes able to escape from the timeloop. Ragna, Jin, and Noel survive. However, Nu-13 falls into the Kiln alone. *Rachel Alucard uses her Tsukuyomi Unit to defend Kagutsuchi from Takemikazuchi’s attack. *Terumi becomes “Observed” by Noel and becomes able to fix his existence into the world. Continuum Shift AD 2200/01 *Tsubaki Yayoi arrives at Kagutsuchi after receiving an order of assassinating Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. *Relius Clover heads to Kagutsuchi with Hazama. *Kokonoe implements Nu-13’s soul into the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field No. 11’s body, Lambda. *Hakumen escapes from the 7th Agency with Rachel Alucard and chases after Yūki Terumi. *Jin Kisaragi escapes from the flying carrier ship which he was riding on. *Jin awakens his Power of Order and succeeds in subduing the Ice Sword: Yukianesa. AD 2200/01/07 *Due to Hazama’s schemes, Noel Vermillion goes into despair and awakens as Mu-12. *Tsubaki Yayoi overuses her Sealed Armament: Izayoi and goes blind. *Lambda-11 protects Ragna from Hazama’s attack by sacrificing herself. Ragna receives Lambda’s Idea Engine and defeats Hazama. *Ragna sacrifices his left arm to return Noel Vermillion to normal. *Hazama succeeds in infiltrating Takamagahara while their attention is focused onto Mu-12, and spreads Phantom’s virus on it, subduing it. *The Emperor shows herself to Ragna and the others. *Tsubaki Yayoi’s blindness becomes cured by the Emperor’s power. *Litchi Faye Ling joins the Control Organization in order to return Arakune back to normal. Chronophantasma AD 2200/01 *Jin becomes Jūbei’s pupil. *Hazama gathers those involved to Ikaruga in order to forcefully bring out Master Unit from the Boundary. AD 2200/02 *Noel, Makoto and Tager head towards the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko. *For saving the Emperor and fending off Ragna the Bloodedge, Tsubaki is promoted to Major. *The 7th Agency releases Azrael from his seal. Kokonoe runs off to Kagura’s side, and they start to cooperate with each other. *Azrael is asked to collect the Blue Grimoire by the committee, and heads off to Ikaruga. *Nu-13 is revived as the Sword of Izanami. She is then tuned by Hazama. *Celica A. Mercury is revived in present time by Kokonoe. *Amane Nishiki appears in Ikaruga with his dance troupe. He’s searching for Carl Clover. *Bullet goes after the culprit who was responsible for the destruction of her previous mercenary troop. *Platinum is brought to Alucard castle. Trinity is reunited with Celica. *Ragna, Jin and Noel join forces by Kagura’s side. *Kagura reunites Bang with Homura. *The Control Organization holds the “Battle of Ragna the Bloodedge” tournament. *Azrael bursts in to the tournament, he is then trapped into the dimensional prison. *Tsubaki awakens the Weaving Zero: Izayoi and is freed from the Emperor’s control. *Ragna takes a journey to the Great Dark War through the Boundary. After he has experienced the battle with the Black Beast, he returns to the same timeline. *The Emperor eliminates the Takamagahara system. The Event Interferences on Ikaruga stop. *The Emperor makes the statement to the entire world that Homura is the new Emperor. *The Emperor, now revealed as Hades: Izanami, opens all the world’s Kilns. The magic element that pours out is draining the life out of the people, and is gathering to the monolith in Ikaruga. *Nu links with Noel. Nu, who has obtained the power, as the “Successor of the Blue” opens the Nemesis Horizon and brings down the Master Unit, Amaterasu. *Takemikazuchi falls out of orbit and lands near the base of the Ibukido tower. Nu merges with it, and it attacks the Master Unit. Rachel guards the Master Unit with Tsukuyomi Unit. *Bang successfully activates Kushinada’s Lynchpin, negating most magic element and Magic Formulas around the world. *After Ragna extracts Nu from Takemikazuchi, it stops moving. *The Emperor makes Ragna’s Blue Grimoire go berserk. Jin and Noel are wounded by Ragna when trying to stop him. Ragna subsequently disappears. *Takemikazuchi turns into the black orb, the Embryo, and remains dormant near the Master Unit. *Tsubaki leaves on a journey searching for Ragna. Category:Universe Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content